Loud House Movie Ideas
by MasterCaster
Summary: My ideas for the Loud House Movie coming out in 2020.
1. Movie Ideas

**So there will be a Loud House Movie in 2020 and I really can't wait!**

 **I know that the movie will come out in 3 years but it won't hurt to make up some ideas for it.**

 **Now if the movie will be live action or 2-D is beyond me.**

 **For the story I really don't see something like magic or the vacation mishap cliche happening.**

 **What could happen:**

 **1.) Lincoln loses his memory after an accident and the whole movie would be about the sisters and parents trying to get Lincoln to remember who he is.**

 **2.) The Loud siblings travel to different dimensions like the genderbend and maybe a few fan AU'S? (Just a thought).**

 **3.) Lisa builds a time machine but something happens which makes all the siblings travel back to the time where the parents first met making it like Back to the Future.**

 **4.) One of the siblings get kidnapped because they were confused for someone else.**

 **5.) Lori is about to go to college so she tries to make her last week at home a good one.**

 **6.) Lincoln runs away because he feels useless (this has been done a lot in fanfiction).**

 **7.) Lincoln's travels to a dimension where he never existed.**

 **And the most important part is if the movie will serve as a series finale or just like a season premiere/finale.**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll make another chapter talking about your choices.**


	2. Reviews 1

**Superior Tennyson: A lot of people think that Lincoln could be an artist, others think that he could be an event planner, Others an author. I don't know why but I have always felt that Lily would be the artist of the family.**

 **Littlealexmartinez61910: Glad there was some you like.**

 **Guest: Thanks, Lori does have to go to college sometime in the show.**

 **nevaehfreemanxx2006: Calm down brother, Nobody said Lincoln was perfect. He has his faults just like the sisters. It's just that he's the main character so something would most likely happen to him.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks, But I mostly want to see choice 1 where Lincoln gets memory loss so when the family tries to get his memories back then there will be lots of flashbacks to the younger years and more backstory on the Loud family.**

 **Geo Soul: It would be nice to see more of their family.**

 **Dinotopia: Thanks**

 **XD: well...duh**

 **Rsizzle34: That could work.**

 **Hi: I wish Lincoln did more of that in the actual show!**

 **Guest #3: Kinda dark don't you think? If that's the case then it really will be the series finale.**

 **Kinghammer studios: The show sorta already does that.**

 **Guest #4: Cartoons have their dark moments to friend.**

 **So here are my answers to your reviews! Feel free to review more and your comment might end up in the next chapter. God Bless!**


	3. Loud House Movie Cancelled?

So as you all may have heard, the Loud House movie has been taken off of Paramount's schedule for February of 2020. So this can mean numerous things:

1.) The movie's cancelled (insert sad face here)

2.) The movie's just postponed for a later date (possibly moved to May of 2020 so it will release on the fourth anniversary of the show)

3.) The plot is being re-worked (seems plausible. After all, this is a movie about the show that saved nickelodeon so it has to be epic)

4.) The writers just decided for the movie to be released on television instead of theaters.

Now that those possible theories about why the movie was taken off the schedule are over, let's talk more theories about what the plot will be about!

Possible Plot:

I see the movie's plot being the old " _Character runs away so family and friends has to find them_ " cliche. Like something happens which makes the siblings fight. Now, they have been in numerous fights before but this one goes too far. Let's say that the fight started over a misunderstanding for tries to do something for his sisters but it ultimately backfires which leads to something terrible. The sisters say some things which causes Lincoln to leave while they sleep. The family learns that Lincoln runs away but the sisters are glad for a short time until they learn the truth. Feeling bad, the sisters take it upon themselves to find their brother.

I know, this has been done many times in fanfiction but it's better than the very old " _Vacation Disaster" cliche_

Onto my next spew, I said in one of the previous chapters how the movie might act as the season 4 finale or season 5 premier (if the show gets renewed, that is). But I also mentioned how it could be the series finale.

In that case: Let's talk about what could happen at the end of the movie...

 **We see a time skip to the future (15 years or so). We see a car driving through Royal Woods and it's revealed to be an older Lincoln. As he drives, he passes older versions of his friends and we see what the future holds for them. Lincoln stops in front of the graveyard and honks the horn. We zoom into the graveyard to see an older Lucy who's writing poems while leaning next to a headstone. After Lucy hears the honks, she walks away from the headstone to reveal that it belongs to Pop-Pop who passed away sometime prior. Lucy enters Lincoln's car and they drive off as we see more familiar characters living their lives. The two finally make it to the loud house where there's more vehicles parked on the street. Walking inside, we see the siblings once more but older and with their crushes from "** ** _L is for Love",_** **Parents, and a girl who Lincoln's dating (use your imagination) who jumps out and yells "SURPRISE" revealing it to be Lincoln's 26th birthday party. Then we see a montage of the siblings and the rest of the family doing various things including one of the sisters getting proposed to (Francisco proposes to Lynn for example). And to end it all, Lincoln walks up to the front door which is still open. He looks outside (looking at us from our P.O.V) and he smiles and waves at us before closing the door for the last time. The camera then pans out to show the house, then the neighborhood, then all of Royal Woods before the screen goes dark and the credits roll. At the end of the credits, we see a photo of the loud family, posing while smiling towards the camera with the caption "** ** _THE END_** **" under it.**

What did you guys think about that? Put your own theories about how the show will end in the reviews.


End file.
